


Don't Hide It

by onlypreciousloves



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soooo much fluff, but I'm not good at fluff soooo..., mediocre kissing, messing with him in his sleep, secret affections, secretly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlypreciousloves/pseuds/onlypreciousloves
Summary: Vincent has known forever that Peter showers him with affection nearly every waking moment – in front of and behind the camera. Whether it’s a tackling hug, an affectionate ruffle of his hair, or a not-so-subtle tap on his butt.Though lately, he’s found evidence of secretly cute, hidden affections during his sleep.Vincent decides to test his theory.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biofrostlol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=biofrostlol).



> Request from the lovely biofrostlol (on tumblr xD) <3  
> But I hope you guys here enjoy it too!~

Vincent woke up late one morning with fingers gently running through his hair. The night before, everyone in the TSM house had been solo queueing for practice, but he couldn’t quite remember how he ended up wherever he was now. Then again, past 3 AM most memories become hazy after focusing so hard on his monitor for so many hours.

 

He couldn’t remember crawling into bed with anyone, but it didn’t take much effort for him to guess whose arms he had fallen asleep in. Obviously, it would be none other than his AD Carry who showered him with affection no matter the time of day or place.

 

Not that it mattered much. His eyes refused to open, even with the Californian morning sun shining through the window and straight on his face. It was comfortably warm, so the bright orange painted on the back of his eyelids didn’t bother him much at all. The fingers going through his hair didn’t stop, making him nothing short of relaxed in Peter’s arms. Another big day of solo queueing lay ahead of him but all Vincent could think about was how he felt curled up under the covers with Peter’s larger hand gently caressing his scalp. He listened to the racing beat of his heart calmly, knowing all Peter did to him even if the older didn’t.

 

He shuffled a little, snuggling up closer to his AD Carry’s warmth, but when he hummed to show his contentment the hand jerked away as if it had been held over a flame for too long. As he blinked his eyes open, with his eyebrows pulling together, it took a great deal of strength for his groggy self not to pout or whine from the loss of contact.

 

“Why’d you stop…?” Vincent spoke through his inevitable yawn as he pulled back a little just to stretch his tired arms.

 

“Stop? Stop what?” Peter spoke so quickly the rookie Support might’ve thought he may have just been dreaming about the contact … if it weren’t for his suspiciously defensive tone of voice.

 

Vincent let out a laugh filled with amusement as he waved one hand around above his hair. “The hand thingy.”

 

“What? What are you even talking about?”

 

He should’ve noticed something was up by the way Peter continued to deny whatever it was he was doing as the two of them rolled out of bed to change and head over to their monitors. Yet, he didn’t think much of it as he just shrugged his shoulders. Peter wasn’t going to continue whatever he was doing by the time Vincent had sat up on the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the knuckle of his index finger. It wouldn’t do him anything if he continued to poke at Peter to do it again right now.

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

That wasn’t the first time Peter had found it interesting to play with Vincent’s hair in his sleep. It certainly wouldn’t be the last time.

 

~~~

 

The first time Vincent discovered Peter’s growing talent for sketching was right after the summer split. Free to lounge around for hours without end, the couch in the living room seemed so much more comfortable than his own bed.

 

Technically speaking this surprised no one, not even Vincent himself, when he found snapshots of him sleeping on the couch when he scrolled through Peter’s pictures on his phone. He didn’t think much of that, like he didn’t think much of the Carry playing with his hair. It was the sheets of paper that lay under the mess of his desk that he found one afternoon that made him slightly confused.

 

Peter was taking his sweet time in the shower, when Vincent decided to stroll around the house. Dennis, Søren, and Kevin had decided to go out for lunch while the bot lane duo decided to stay at home and watch movies. He found the first sketch tucked under his keyboard, but he didn’t think much of it because he thought it was Peter’s joking attempt to draw a puppy – since Vincent had dared him to at one of the team dinners.

 

The mess on Peter’s desk was _everywhere_. The young Canadian decided to dismiss it because of their recent busy schedules with the end of the summer split. He walked back to his partner’s desk after taking a circle around the room. It wouldn’t hurt for him to clean it up a bit, right?

 

So, clean it he did. Well, he more or less gathered the papers together and stacked them up on one side and picked up the candy wrappers off of the desk to throw away. The sound of the running shower continued as Vincent’s nimble fingers sorted out the desk. He came across more sketches like the one he had found tucked under the keyboard.

 

His eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion as he tried to decipher one of the sketches that looked like someone’s sleeping face. Vincent brought up a finger to scratch at his temple while his other hand held the flimsy sheet of paper. He placed it down in favor of another piece he had spotted out of the corner of his eyes underneath a few candy wrappers.

 

The second piece looked noticeably better. The edges of the face were clearer and there was even some shading. Someone was obviously trying to teach Peter how to sketch. The only mutual friend he could think of that had the time to draw and teach an LCS pro how to sketch would be Kayli.

 

The aggressive LCS jungler had more than enough time to teach her friends her own skills since she favored non-League-related activities when she wasn’t required to do them. For example, when people would be streaming or solo queuing for fun, she preferred to cook, read, or draw if she didn’t find the need to practice. She wasn’t amazing at it, but she had taken an intro drawing class her senior year of high school and Yeujin was always praising her just as she praised him all the time.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Vincent definitely agreed with Immortals’s jungler that she did well for an amateur artist. He was the only mutually close friend between Peter and Vincent that seemed to have the heart or willingness to teach Peter anything – who could tend to be a pain in the ass occasionally. Vincent and the rest of TSM tolerated Peter’s antics, but others might have lacked that patience. Kayli was so motherly to them all, he doubted she lacked said patience to teach Peter non-League-related activities.

 

By the fourth or fifth sketch on pieces of scrap paper, Vincent began to feel like he knew the face of whoever it was that Peter was drawing in their sleep. It was on the tip of his tongue and, while the sketches weren’t that clear, the more he was uncovering the clearer they looked.

 

_Who was it…? Why couldn’t he tell who it was?_

 

The Support was so busy thinking and scratching at the side of his face that he hadn’t heard Peter enter the room. He flinched back in surprise when he heard the older boy’s deep voice and his fingers scrambled to drop the sketches onto the desk and hide any evidence that he was snooping rather than organizing Peter’s desk.

 

“What’s up, Vincent?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders in response, eyes darting around the room desperately for anything that could save him from his awkwardness.

 

“Is there something weird on my desk? What were you looking at?”

 

“Nothing,” was the Canadian’s curt reply as he didn’t seem to move away from the other’s desk. The AD Carry was unconvinced, but if he thought anything was up, he didn’t let it show. Vincent’s heart hammered in his chest as if he had been caught red-handed doing something he shouldn’t. He pressed his small lips into a tight line as Peter approached him.

 

If the other Chinese boy thought of something, Vincent couldn’t tell with that slightly goofy smile on his lips as he leaned forward, pecked his cheek with a playful kiss, and asked, “wanna grab lunch then?”

 

“Sure, uh…” He lifted his hand to thread through his dark hair as he gently scratched at his scalp before continuing. “Let me get changed first then.”

 

“Deal.”

 

I mean, who could say no to the dorky, wide smile on Peter’s face when he spoke? Vincent certainly couldn’t. He nearly forgot whatever it was he had been looking at on Peter’s desk when he was organizing it.

 

As he headed out of the room and towards his own to grab a change of clothes, the pictures came back to his mind out of nowhere and he realized who it was with a laugh of disbelief at himself.

 

Peter was trying to draw him.

 

~~~

 

It was the afternoon before TSM would head out to San Francisco for the Group Stages of Worlds. Vincent was just taking another one of his short naps after a long morning of practice with the rest of the team. Curled up under his heavy blanket, the young Canadian was woken up by a sweet kiss on his forehead.

 

Well, actually, a few sweet kisses on his forehead.

 

A soft giggle escaped his lips as he found it difficult to suppress his quiet laughter from the tickling sensation that came when the other pulled his lips away from his forehead. He had gone to sleep alone, but it was no surprise to the young Support that his AD Carry would curl up into bed with him.

 

Like the last time he noticed something like this, the moment he made any sort of noise that alerted Peter that he was awake, the kisses stopped. A pout formed on the younger boy’s lips as he kept his eyes closed and snuggled himself deeper into the other’s arms.

 

Thankfully, the arms stayed wrapped around his body, allowing Vincent to curl up and cuddle his AD Carry for a few more minutes before a voice called for them in the hallway, muffled by the closed door.

 

“Okay, bud. We gotta get up,” a deep chuckle came from the other’s chest, but all Vincent wanted to do was stay there, curled up and just sleep for a few more hours. Peter was always so warm, which didn’t help the logical side of his brain telling him to get up and go to the rest of the team before people started complaining about them holding everyone up all the time. Another laugh sounded when the younger boy whined softly and refused to budge from his spot.

 

“Can you do it again? One more time…?” He mumbled softly, now missing the tingly sensation that came from Peter pressing his lips against his pale forehead. 

 

Vincent had a feeling that Peter knew exactly what he was talking about when he answered, “do what?”

 

The young LCS pro scrunched his nose in a tad bit of frustration at the answer. Peter started to roll out of the bed, arms releasing Vincent from his hold. The younger weakly clutched onto the AD Carry’s t-shirt as if to ask him to stay in bed, but his hand was brushed away without much effort.

 

“Come on, Vincent. Let’s go. The others are probably waiting for us to go eat dinner.”

 

Unwillingly, Vincent slowly blinked his eyes open, turning around in his bed and staring at Peter’s back as he slipped on the gray TSM sweatshirt with “DOUBLELIFT” printed between his broad shoulders. “Fiiiiiine…”

 

He sat up, the pout still noticeably occupying his small lips as he swung his feet around the edge of the bed and reluctantly slid off. He scrunched his nose again when his feet touched the cold floor. With a short yawn, his eyes narrowed as he watched Peter slip out into the hallway, letting a sliver of the hallway’s lights slip into his otherwise dark room.

 

Why did he hide it? He didn’t need to. So why? Peter was always so affectionate in public and in front of the camera, which, of course, made all the fans squeal in delight. So why did he want to deny it when it was just the two of them? Why did he flinch away when he realized Vincent was awake to react to his mundane affections? It wasn’t like he didn’t do it when he wasn’t sleeping, so why did he want to hide it then?

 

A slightly uncharacteristic smirk lighted the corner of the young Canadian’s lips as he decided he’d catch the older red-handed and tell him he didn’t need to hide it.

 

~~~

 

Vincent didn’t have the luxury of testing out his theory during the Group Stages at Worlds. Everyone was too busy to enjoy any extended period of times of relaxing. But between discussing strategies and pointing out in-game behavior that needed to be fixed for next time, Peter always found time to wrap his long arms around Vincent’s smaller shoulders, or cuddle him in bed before they both fell asleep after a long night of watching, playing, practicing, and team discussions.

 

It definitely didn’t help when they lost to Royal Never Give Up twice and were eliminated in the Group Stages even when they had the same score – 3 wins, 3 losses. Vincent knew they weren’t going to get a rematch since they lost to RNG the first time and the second time. So, even with the same score, they wouldn’t be able to get out of Group Stages.

 

Caught up in his own disappointment for coming short, Vincent had forgotten all about his little plan to catch Peter in the act until he had gotten home to Vancouver. He had wanted to smack himself when he realized it and suddenly found himself missing the presence of his Carry even more. Even though he was with his family, he felt more lonely than usual.

 

When he remembered that he would be back in Los Angeles to watch the Worlds Finals of SK Telecom T1 versus Samsung Galaxy, he felt enormously uplifted. Not just because he was going to see his team again even though it had only been a bit over two weeks, but most especially at being able to just be in Peter’s presence. Even if they wouldn’t be spending so much time alone, it was enough for Vincent just to be next to him.

 

Vincent had no idea how much Peter had changed him in the half year they’d been together as a bot lane duo until they were miles away from each other. He craved being with Peter to an extent that it scared him a little. So, when they were finally alone together, he wanted to do anything but sleep.

 

But a plan was a plan, so…

 

When the two of them were snuggling in his bed, laptop laying at the edge of the bed, re-watching some of their games and games of international teams, the Canadian boy let out a small yawn that widened into a full-out one.

 

“Are you tired?” Peter asked with soft caution as if he needed to be sure that the younger got enough sleep for tomorrow, when they would be sitting in the Staples Center, watching SSG challenge the two-time Worlds Champions, SKT. “Should we sleep? Oh god, it’s like 1AM already. Fuck, Søren’s gonna tease me if he thinks I kept you up all night. Shit. Should we–”

 

Vincent stopped his rambling with a hand over the older boy’s mouth as he finished his yawn. “Shut up for a second, will you? Since when did my sleep matter so much to you?”

 

That silenced the older who just wrapped his arms tighter around Vincent who, in turn, curled up tighter in his arms. He could feel Peter’s chin resting on the crown of his head and sleep was threatening to overcome his senses as he felt the AD Carry shuffle around to place the heavy laptop on the ground.

 

_Stay awake. Stay awake. Come on, Vincent, stay the fuck awake._

 

It seemed like an eternity passed before he felt Peter move again. It started first with the larger boy snuggling up against him, as if trying to get more comfortable. The rookie Support moved a little bit in turn which almost caused the older to stop, but when Peter seemed to be sure that Vincent was still asleep, he continued. A few moments later he moved on to planting a few soft kisses on his forehead and even pressed one gently to his temple.

 

Peter seemed to exude a different aura when Vincent was asleep. “Doublelift” was so aggressive in his gameplay that his gentleness even surprised the younger boy.

 

Vincent started to lose himself, unable to contain his giddiness and pleasure from Peter’s affectionate actions. He had no idea Peter could be so cute himself. It became too much for him to take when he felt a warm finger trace his small, cold lips. Vincent could feel him going around a few times before his lips started to curl up into a smile.

 

The finger on his lips immediately stopped, pulling back like he’d touched fire. “What the fuck,” Peter whispered quietly, as if to himself. “Vincent?”

 

The younger boy let out a giggle as he let his eyes open, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness of his room before he shuffled a bit to plant a soft, amused kiss to the corner of Peter’s lips. The shock in his eyes at being tricked into thinking that his partner had been asleep was priceless to Vincent.

 

“You can be extremely cute, you know?”

 

“Wh-what? What do you mean?”

 

Vincent laughed in amusement as he pulled his arms up to wrap around the older’s neck, pulling himself up further so that he could press their foreheads together. “Why don’t you want me to know what you’re doing to me in my sleep?” he spoke between quiet laughs and chuckles, unable to contain his giddiness.

 

“I… I–uh…mm…” Peter was forced to take a deep breath, attempting to get his thoughts gathered together. “I thought you wouldn’t like it. Hate it maybe. Hate me. I couldn’t stand it if you hated me for doing this to you in your sleep.”

 

This time, Vincent had to muffle his laughs behind a cupped hand, in fear of waking up the rest of the house with his laughter. “No… Noooooo. No, Peter, no.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Next time,” the young Canadian smiled, looking into his partner’s eyes to make sure he got his point across. He leaned in closer, planting a sweetly chaste kiss against his fuller lips. He spoke the next few phrases between a series of similar, innocent kisses. “Don’t hide it. Don’t hide from me. I promise, I don’t hate it. I love it.”

 

And from then on, Peter never jumped away when caught in the act of showing his affections secretly while Vincent slept. In fact, Vincent often woke up to find Peter giving him his secretly cute affections.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaah. I dunno if this was good enough. Don’t hate me >///< I hope you enjoyed it anyway though <3


End file.
